


Optimus Prime:Before The Fall

by LeafySeaDragon



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 1980s(85), F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Handholding, Holoforms, Multi, Optimus Prime - Freeform, Optimus Prime/Reader - Freeform, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut(maybe), Tramsformers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafySeaDragon/pseuds/LeafySeaDragon
Summary: In the year 1985, Y/N has just broken up with her boyfriend, and is forced to take their old truck, which she stores in her garage.While dealing with pain her boyfriend left, she also has to deal with the starnge things happening with the truck..very strange things..





	1. Sounds of Rain And Broken Hearts

It was raining

And I was stomping down the driveway of my boyfriends house, all of my things I had kept there in a duffel bag, but as soon as I’m about to cross the street, I hear the door open and turn around to look at him. ”What?!” I yelled at him with a glare, my face stained with tears and raindrops falling on my cheeks.

“Here” Was all he said before he threw something at me, in reflex and instinct, I put arms over my face, but nothing came, all that was heard was a ‘clink’ on the ground.bI looked up at him, he was leaning in the doorway, nudging towards the ground.

I looked down and saw keys, which I picked up into my hand. ”What are these to my house or something?” I looked at the keys and then it hit me like a truck, literally. ”No! No! No! No!!” I looked at him with furious rage, “Hey, it’s your truck, Baby! I ain’t keeping it!!” He had a look of pity on his face, he knew that I had one place to keep it, but it was messy and crowded. The poor truck would barely fit with all the junk. ”I-Ugh-AGHH!!” I screamed in frustration. ”Come on, let me help ya get it..” He walked out of the door frame and headed to the backyard where the shed was. I eye the door he left open and close it, hearing the click made me smirk.

“It’s the least he deserves...”

I went to the backyard and saw the shed doors were open. The truck that me and him had bought togetherheld all of our precious memories, now the only time I get to take it home it was under bad circumstances, but it was legally under my name, so I did have to take it. I traced my finger along the frame of the truck and saw him holding the open for me. I got it and put my bag in the seat beside me. Then the door shut. ”Hey um...be safe out there and..I don’t-..I don’t hate you, but you and me both that we aren't gonna work out..” I looked him in the eyes and the fire we had we finally burnt out, “Bye” “B-Bye...” And that was it.I drove out of the shed and headed home. As the rain poured down, hitting the trucks roof, and dripping down the window, my body started to shiver and shake.’No’ I gulped. ”No. There’s no need to get sad over him..over what you two had. The fire went out..it was never gonna work between us,” I told myself over, over, and over again, but despite my best efforts, hot tears rolled down my cheeks and I started to hiccup, one right after another.

I cried for awhile

Half of the ride home, but I decided to stop and park on the side of the road when my vision started to blurr. I shoved my bag on the floor and lied my body down on the seats. I lied there for who knows how long, eventually crying myself to sleep. I fell asleep comforted by the warmth coming from the truck and crying with a broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a little short, but this is my first book on here, so :P  
> I’ll be adding next chapter soon, so the wait won’t be too long


	2. I Don’t Have The Energy To Be Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get home and are greeted with shed that needs cleaning  
> :D Yay, fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this chapter is gonna be a bit longer but still short, but that’s because I don’t know how to write certain scenes so this is what is being delivered

I awoke to the sun shinning on my face and birds chirping, along with the sound of cars passing by. I sat up and stretched, my body sore from sleeping on the leather seats in a crooked position and not my soft bed, where I was alowwed to sleep as comfortable as I possible. My eyes felt heavy and my head was pounding with a dreadful headache, “Ugh..I’ll need some aspirin when I get home,” I yawned as I placed my hands on the wheel, starting it up again.’Wait..Did I-..Did I leave it on when I fell asleep?Or did I..’ I tried to remember if I did or didn’t, but then I just shrugged it off, I was too tried to think about it anyway. I started the truck back up and drove the rest of the way home. The road looked damp and droplets still remained on the trucks windows, the smell of fresh air filled the truck once I rolled down the windows and I took a deep breath of the damp morning spring air.

*Time skip*

I finally arrived home

It wasn’t much, but it was good enough for me. I parked the truck infront of the shed and got out, a dreadful look on my face once my eyes fell upon the old shed. I opened the doors and my eyes and nose were met with a wave of dust. ”Fuck!*Cough, Cough, ack*Geez..” I slowly walked in and took a look around, “I have work cut out for me..” I told myself and my shoulders slumped, I turned around on my heel, and my face scrunched up. ’Am I really willing to put with this today?’ I thought/asked to myself, but then I looked at the truck infront of me. It’s paint was old and starting to peel off, and rust started to form on serval spots. I sighed and smiled at the truck,

“Don’tcha worry about a thing, big fella. Once I get this shed ready for ya, I’ll give you a good paint job and shinning!” I giggled to myself and turn back towards the shed, nothing was going to ruin my energized and enthusiastic mood.

....

Then a board of wood fell off of the roof.

I groaned, but started to get to work. This was the truck, the one that I bought with my own money, chose out the paint, and gosh darn it! I we’re gonna take care of it! By any means necessary...

*Another time skip*

( I ain’t writing all of that cleaning up scene )

After hours of hard working, I’d finally organized the shed, it was clean, and had enough room for the truck. All of the things that I was either gonna throw out of find a place for in the house were in boxes placed outside of the shed.

My face was dirty and sweaty, a peace of hair was stuck to my face, my hands were covered in dirt and dust, but I still had a smile bright as day. All of the hard work payed off, ‘Hah! Being stubborn ain’t always a bad thing!’ I thought as I praised myself for my hard work, I started walking towards the truck, and got in, then quickly parked it in the shed.

”Nice and cozy, ain’t it?” I say, looking at the plants that I had decided to leave in peace that were growing all over the place, and I’d actually cleaned the giant window. I grabbed your bag and keys, slamming the door shut, patting the hood of the truck.

”If you need anything, just honk!” I say in a jokingly manner, ‘I think I’m getting to attached to that thing..’ I think to myself as I pick up the boxes and head inside my own cozy house. I place my bag of belongings on the floor and pick up the boxes full of things I’m keeping, finding a spot under a table that holds a couple of picture of me and my family and a antique record player my grandpa sent me.

I smiled at the objects remembering the memories that they held and walked back towards the other boxes of junk I left my the door. ”Eh..I’ll just throw it out later,” I tell myself, then proced to take off my shoes.

I decided the head upstairs and immediately fell on my bed. I guess I was more tired and worn out than I thought I was, and soon enough, I fell into a peaceful slumber.


	3. Just Pure Illusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up and start your day with a bleeding palm, but nothings gonna stop you from keeping your promise to your truck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked on this all day yesterday and just got finished editing, next chapter I’ll finally have Optimus exposed and yada yada
> 
> Also, I wanna thank all of you viewers for reading my story and leaving me kudos

*3rd P.O.V*

(Y/N) slept soundly, in the comfort of her bed. The light radiating from the moon and shining on her face, the wind starting to pick up causes a tree branch from near by to begin tapping on her window. She stirred, but didn’t wake up. As the hours crept by she slept in peace, like nothing bad had happened and she didn’t just break up with her boyfriend, but then she started to shift her body, when suddenly she woke up in a cold sweat. (Y/N) panted heavily and breathed, trying to calm herself down. After she recollected herself, she got out of bed, and stretched with a yawn. Looking at her dresser where her clock sat, it read ‘5:13 a.m.’, she groaned and rubbed her tired eyes, ready to get up and start a new day, more or less

*Back to (Y/N)’s P.O.V*

I swung my legs over my bed and my feat touched the cold floorboards, I searched for my slippers, and put them on, then scratched my back which had screaming to be itched. My body felt..starnge, I guess, something felt off, but then again, this was my first breakup, I guess I’m going to be feeling a little weird for awhile. My friend, Matilda didn’t leave her room for 2 weeks after her first breakup and I cleaned out a entire shed just yesterday, but then again, everybody has a different way of coping, guess this is just my way.

I then noticed that I was still in my clothes...

From two days ago

I sighed, these clothes had been drenched in rain and dust and what ever else was in the shed and I didn’t even bother to take a shower when I was done. ”Sometimes I disgust myself,” I insult myself while getting up and grabbing a nightdress my grandmother had made for me, along with knee high socks, and the essential undergarments.

I headed to the bathroom, turned on the shower, and peeled the dirty clothes off my body. It was a good to finally get two day old clothes off of me and get into some much more comfortable ones. I decided right then and there that today was going to be filled with nothing, but relaxation...and throwing out that box of junk by the door.

The shower was cold, which I was fine with, I loved both hot and cold, besides the cold water hydrates your skin and hair, after the cleaning I did yesterday, I think I really needed that. And hot water opens up pores and cleans your skin, both were equally great, at least in your opinion.

After getting out of the shower and drying my hair, I want downstairs to fix myself some breakfast, thinking pancakes would be a great way to start off the day, I opened the fridge to see that I was out of milk.

”Great,”

Not a way to start off the day, but it was okay, eggs and bacon would do just as fine. I got out everything I needed to prepare your meal when my mind wandered back to the box of junk sitting by the door.

”I should probably throw it out now and get it over with, before I forget,” And with that said, I grabbed the box and headed outside towards the garbage bin, which was near the shed. The bin smelled of rotten food and other stuff that was indescribable.”Ugh, disgusting..I really need to take this stuff out the chance I get,”

I began to head back to the house when I heard glass shattering from inside the shed.

I ran in there like my life had depened on it, rushing to see what broke and what cause it to break.

It seemed like life just paused when I entered that shed, everything was still, even the air, I could see little pieces of dust in the air. I began to walk around, searching for the thing that could have caused the noise. My foot stepped on something and made a ‘crunch’ sound, along with the sound of glass tinkling against eachother. I looked down and lifted up my foot see the giant picture frame, broken on the ground, still holding the family photo from our reunion 4 years ago.

”Aww man,” I gently moved little pieces of glass and pulled the photo out of the frame, looking at it made me smile.

Then suddenly something zipped passed me and knocked over a few things. I looked up to see a raccoon, who was also staring right back at me, “Thanks a lot, now get out of here!” It seemed to understand and left, I sighed and rolled up to picture putting it away and cleaning up the rest of the mess the rodent had made. Though, throughout the time I was cleaning, I couldn’t help, but get the feeling I was being watched. I looked around to only see shelves, other trinkets, junk, and the truck. I looked over at the giant window, nothing.

’Yup, just my imagination..’

I cleaned up the glass, being as careful as I possibly could be, but ended up cutting the palm of my hand. I winced at the pain and held my wrist.

”Dammit!”

My blood rolled off my hand and fell onto the floor, creating a puddle. I hurried back inside the house towards the bathroom, turning on the facut, and washing my hand. I opened the mirror cabinet and pulled out some bandages along with some disinfectant.

— — — Time Skip — — —

After fixing up my hand and eating breakfast, I lyed down on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket, and holding a book. The record player played soft, gentle, and enchanting music, sending the sound throughout the whole room.

I closed the book and took another look at my hand. The bandages were tight and it still stung, I moved my fingers, and sighed. It was only 12:34 .p.m. and there wasn’t much to do besides relax, but then suddenly the promise I made yesterday to the truck about giving it a new paint job came back to me.

”I’ll head over to the store and get a fresh can of red and blue paint, yeah..”

I got up and changed into a tight sweatshirt, along with shorts, put my boots on, and headed out the door. I figured I could take my bike, I needed a good work out for my legs anyway.

I hopped on my bike and left, leaving the quiet place that was my home, ‘Man, this way of coping actually seems to helping me..’ I chuckled to myself, ‘It’s kinda werid and funny, but I’m happy that I have that truck, I’m glad that my ex-...I should probably stop referring him as ‘my ex’, we’re friends still..’ I shook my head and went back to my thoughts. ’I’m glad Michael didn’t keep it like some guys do with their girlfriends possessions when they breakup,’

Everything was going to be fine and I was going to have a normal life, find a nice guy, and be happy.

Yup, that’s the plan.


	4. Vines Of Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally made your promise to the bid fella and take a picture to remember the moment.
> 
> That night, you find a metal giant.

It took me about almost 2 hours to ride into town, get the paint, and ride back home, my legs were sore and a little wobbly, but I’m sure I could manage.

 I changed into an old white t-shirt, some worn out shorts, made sure my hair was in a tight bun, and that I wore my old brown gardening boots. Heading back outside ready to work, the truck already parked outside the shed, the sun shining brightly down upon it.

The past two days have really been helping me, strangely. I thought spending time with other people was supposed to help, but hey, beggers can’t be choosers.

I decided that I should scrub the rust off before I started painting, painting a fresh coat of paint layer after layer, painting the blue over the red creating a lovely pattern. As you were painting you noticed the a bit of red and blue had mixed together, creating a swirl of slight purple.

It looked really nice and as I continued more and more swirls of purple showed. Most people would get upset and start all over, but I like things to come naturally, it was better that way.

\- - - Time Skip - - -

I looked at my work that shined in the light of the setting sun, my face was spotted with red, blue, and swirls of purple, my shirt the same, and my boots looking like I had just jumped in a rainbow puddle. “Oh! I should take a picture!! Nothing says I’m feeling better than a happy and beautiful picture!!”

I ran inside for my camera, being careful to be gentle with it, and headed back outside, setting it a few feet inffront of the truck. Making sure that everything was set, I started the timer, and got ready. Leaning again the truck with a smile on my face that went from ear to ear, I’ll admit I felt kinda silly. I only really took pictures like this as a kid and grew out of it during my junior years, but hey! Sometimes old things become the new.

After the flash, I rushed over to get the picture, excited to see the photo. My face lights up at the picture, just the way the sun makes the paint shine, and me leaning against  it with the goofiest smile I’ve conjured up. I’ll make sure to put it on the fridge, yeah!

”More Space, new paint job! Everything you could ask for, huh, Big Fella?”

Of course, I wasn’t expecting an answer, but in the back of mind, I kinda did. The name I was using, ‘Big Fella’ almost felt like I was actually directing it towards someone. I ignored the feeling and brought the camera inside, making sure everything was in its rightful place, and handing the picture on the fridge.

”*Yawn*Gosh, I’m pooped..” I eyed the couch and slowly made my way towards it, a little nap never hurt anyone.

So I plopped down on the couch and feel asleep with a smile on my face, everything was great. I had the truck. The next semester was coming up and I’d be able to see some friends again, everything was perfect.

\- - - Time Skip - - -

I woke up to the ground shaking, it was shaking so hard, I fell off the couch, and face planted into the floorboards.

”Fuck..” I held my nose which was spilling out blood, the ground shook again, again, and again. I ran outside, the stars and moon starting to come out, and a metallic giant standing infront of the shed.

”The life forms seem to be harmless and are organics...,”

I heard a deep, sweet, and fruity voice, but I was still in a scared state of mind, my initial instinct was to scream and up, but I couldn’t move, I couldn’t speak, I was frozen.

”They are fragile from what I have seen and seem to adapt to many different habitats,”

The metal giant was taking about us. Human beings. Why? Was he an alien planning an attack on Earth? Or were they studying all different kinds of like forms from different dollar systems or-or something?!

”And the one that I am with is a small female-“

Small?! I’m only 5’4! That isn’t  _that_  small!

”who seems to be excluded from the townspeople, the area is populated with flowers, trees, and wild animals, apparently, one species called a ‘raccoon’ is a threat towards them given the reaction the female had towards the animal,”

My mouth twitched, he actually thought I was scared of a raccoon? I tried to stifle my laugh, but the giant seemed to notice. I turned around and started speed walking back to the house.

‘Fuck fuck fuck fuck! Don’t panick! Don't Panick!!’

”Small Human,”

I let out a distressed sound and starting walking faster, I wasn’t getting anywhere though. I was lifted into the air by the back of my shirt and placed on the giant metal mans palm...or whatever they call their hands, I don’t know, aliens are weird.

”Excuse me for that, but there’s no point heading back inside and trying to get back to recharge,”

’Recharge’? Does he mean sleep??  _Geez, aliens are weird_.

But instead of trying to calm down, I only began to struggle more. Trying to jump down from the giant metal man hand he caught me with his other one. I tried again and he caught me again, again, again, and again.

The stupid cycle of scared confusion and the metal man’s growing annoyance ended when he cupped me with both hands, trapping me. “There is no use of struggling Miss, so if you would please calm down, I am not going to harm you,”

”That’s what all aliens say!!”

I tried to untighten his grip on me, but my small hands did nothing to his much larger ones. I looked up and finally saw the face of the metal giant. His eyes were a bright glowing blue and every single feature was made of metal, his face had the expression of confusion with his head tilted a bit.

” ‘All aliens’? Miss, as far as I am aware, my kind is the only species to come across you small organics,”

”Humans!”

”Excuse me?”

”That’s what we are-what we call ourselves! Humans!”

He nodded and his grip wasn’t as tight, but he was still holding me firmly in his hands. “Small  _human_  female-“

”It’s (Y/N), Metal Giant...”

His head tilted again at the name, “I am a Cybertronian, my name is Optimus Prime, _(Y/N)_ ,”

”Alright,  _Optimus Prime,”_

”(Y/N), since it has seemed that you have calmed down, I will explain everything, you must be very confused,”

”Y-Yeah, I am,”

God, this is nerve wracking! I’m having a conversation with a giant metal alien! For Pete's Sake! 

“I mean, I’ve seen this kind of thing in movies and books and shit, but now that..you know, I’m actually..talking to an alien,”

I gesture to him.

”It’s feels...I don’t know!”

”I am very sorry for causing that, (Y/N),”

”It’s-..it’s fine, just...put me down,  _please_ ”

“Yes, of course,”

He sat me down on the ground and I lied down on the grass, taking a deep breath, and closed my eyes. “Alright- so start-...um,” I looked up at Optimus, who was still standing, and from this angle he looked terrifying, it sent a shiver up my spine.

”What is bothering you?”

”N-Nothing! it’s just...could you uh...sit down or..something?”

”If that will make you more comfortable than I’ll obliged,” I nodded and as he sat down, the ground shook. My hands gripped at the blades of grass, and my head felt a bit dizzy.

I finally sat up and what was layed out before me almost had me laughing. The giant meta man, Optimus Prime, is sitting cross crossed. I wanted to squeal, but held myself back.

I cleared my throat and began to speak, “Alright, so start explaining,”


	5. Bright Morning Aquiantances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up from a long night and remember the giant Cybertronian that is now using your house as a home base.
> 
> And as long as that’s the case, you met as well get acquainted with him.

I woke up that morning tired and grumpy.

Last night was blurry, but it was obvious that I didn’t get as much as I would have desired to, but such is life.

I noticed I was in my clothes from yesterday, again. I gathered up some comfortable, not covered in grass, and paint clothes and headed towards the door for the bathroom.

Then the ground shook.

I almost fell on the floor and grabbed onto the frame of the doorway. “What the hell..?” I rushed back towards my window to see a giant glowing blue eye...?

”Oh..yeah,”

”Sorry if I disturbed you, Miss (Y/N),”

Even after he began to use my name he still had the habit of calling me ‘Miss’ Or ‘Miss (Y/N)’, I didn’t really mind, but no ones ever called me ‘Miss’.

”No, no, it’s fine! I’m just-..I’m still a little groggy from sleeping and expect to you there. At my window,”

“‘Groggy’?”

”Um....I’m still a little in a daze from sleeping? Or ‘recharging’,” I did air qoutes and he seemed to understand.

I thanked God that even managed to remember what he called sleep, everything that he told me last night is kinda clumped together. I mean, I can barely focus in a literature lecture so I don’t know how I even remembered a thing from last night.

But, to be fair. Aliens are much more captivating than literature.

”I see,”

”Alright, um..if you Excuse me, Big Fella. I need to go freshen up,”

He looked at me strangely, but didn’t say anything about my weird nickname for him.

”Alright..”

”Okay.” I walked out of the room as fast as I could without trying to make seem like I was being rude, but I couldn’t help it. I just met the guy. Optimus seemed nice, but I don’t know everything, expect that he’s apart of team called the ‘Autobots’ and they’re fighting the ‘Deceptions’.

As soon as I got in the bathroom I made sure that the window was covered, and that I locked the door before I threw my clothes off and started a cold shower.

The water felt nice and gently hit my skin, my figure relaxed, and I just kind of stood there for awhile. Splashing my face and taking deep breaths. I tried to run over everything that Prime had told me. Most of it didn’t make any sense to me, I mean. He’s a metal giant, that comes from a metal planet that is destroyed.

I tried not to think about it too much, seeing how my insignificant brain couldn’t handle the information he had given me, but it too much to handle.

\- - - Time Skip - - -

I tucked my shirt in my pants and finished up, walked downstairs made myself a cup of coffee to jumpstart the day. Looking through the window, I noticed Optimus just standing there looking at the trees. It was pretty obvious he still new to Earth, and it was amazing to watch another living being from another world from who knows where, like a curious child taking their first steps in the world.

A soft smile soon found a way onto my face and I poured the coffee grounds into the machine and turned it on.

I walked outside, hands behind my back, and purses my lips. I walked towards Optimus, who was now looking at a woodpecker.

”Whatcha doin?”

He slightly jumped and the ground shook, losing my balance, I flaided my arms around, and sighed once I was back on both feet. Strangely, a giggle escaped my lips.

”Sorry, I scared ya, Big Fella,”

He looked down at me again with a starnge look, but he shook his head, replacing the look of confusion with a calm one.

”It is quite alright, Miss (Y/N),”

I lean against a tree and look up at him,

“Beautiful aren’t they?”

”Hm?”

”The woodpeckers,”

”Oh, yes. They are very nice...beautiful..,”

”Yeah, except when they start pecking holes into the house, real pains in the ass,”

I giggled to myself and sighed, I slid down the trunk of the tree, and sat on the grass. This wasn’t as awkward or...weird as I thought this would be, it was almost talking to another human, key word, ‘almost’.

Optimus was an alien which meant something, no Government officials must know about him or something...I mean, he does say he comes to Earth peacefully, but they don’t know that or will believe him.

I mean, the Government is pretty fucked up about the way they do their business. The wanted Australia to help build their MX Missiles, we don’t need war. It just brings sadness and death and pain and-.

“(Y/N),”

My thoughts were interrupted by Optimus, who was now kneeling on knee, looking down at me.

”Y-Yes?”

”Would you be able to tell me more about these...living organics?”

”Animals?”

”If that’s what you call them, then yes, animals,”

Didn’t take him for a nature guy.

”Sure, what would you like know?”

I wish I hadn’t said that.

Optimus was asking questions left and right, determined to know everything , it made my head spin.

“They gather food during these warm cycles-“

”Seasons, we call them seasons. There’s Summer, Fall, Winter, and Spring,”

”Seasons...Why do they collect food during warm seasons?”

”For winter, the cold is too much for them so they go into hibernation,”

”Hibernation?”

”They day all of the food and sleep all winter,”

”I’ve never heard of a creature going into recharge for that long,”

”Well, they do, every single year,”

This went on for a long while and somehow, the conversation turned to the subject of anatomy and what we call things.

Apparently, he calls hands servos, fingers to digits, face to facial plates, eyes to optics, legs to pedes, and way more that’s a bit confusing to me. My anatomy was confusing to him as well, but he seemed to understand the basics, like me.

I told him about the town near here and my family. He told me about his friends and about how his honeworld was demolished, way to kill the happy mood, but I shouldn’t say anything, that would be rude. And I rather not piss off the giant Cybertronian Prime.

Actually, I had learn being a Prime was a great honor and privilege he granted, which, I won’t say out loud, but kinda made me admire him. He was deemed something that an honor among his people, how could I not be impressed.

”Do you organics-“

I gave him a stern look of disapproval of that name, he then corrected himself.

”Do you humans have any positions of honor?”

”Hmmm, does president count?”

”What is a president?”

”Basically the person who runs the country, but we change them out every 4 years,”

Trying to compare the role ‘President’ to ‘Prime’ makes me realize how much of an honor it really isn’t, but some would disagree. Actually, many would disagree.

“Running the country must be a great responsibility for you earthlings?”

”I guess it is,” I then gave him another stern look. “And I’ll let that slide.” I stood up and stretched, then began to walk towards the shed. “Now, I need to go into town, so you stay here, kay?”

I opened the shed door and the truck wasn’t in sight!

”What the fuc-?!” I looked back at Optimus and face palmed, “Right. Forgot about that,” I pulled my bike out from the shed and as I was about to jump on, Optimus did what I can only describe as magic, collapsing onto himself, turning into the red and blue painted semi-truck.

”Would you like for me to take you?”

”Optimus, I’ll be fine. Besides, I’m sure you want to spend more time out here and explore nature,”

”It is no problem, Miss (Y/N),”

“Alright..if you say so,”

I got in the front seat and buckled up. I bassically had to direct him everywhere since I was usually the one driving, but luckily we only got lost 2 times.

I kinda wished I had something to dither difect to where he needed to go...like a map that could take you anywhere or something..


	6. Afternoon Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go out to get frocked and end up in an awkward conversation with Michael which escalates into an agrument.
> 
> The way back home doesn’t help, at least until you start to try and relax, helping Optimus unwind a bit too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I meant to get this out sooner, but I’ve been busy with boxing and I’ve just been so tired.
> 
> I promise all of you wonderful people taking the time to read my book and wait for new chapters, I’m going to spend the rest of the weekend trying to post more chapters.

*Still (Y/N)’s P.O.V*

We’d finally arrived into town after an actual hour! I was so relieved to finally step out of Optimus and into some fresh air. I don’t think I’ve ever been more happy getting out of a truck.

“Alright, so I’m just gonna go get a few things and come back, don’t go anywhere,”

“I won’t, Miss (Y/N),”

“I’ll be back in a jiffy,”

I walked into the store and walked straight towards the produce aisle. I haven’t actually gone grocery shopping in awhile, seeing on how I spent most of my time with Michael when we were still together.

Now that I think about it, I stopped doing a lot of things I loved when we were together. The few things we did together usually had us out of town or busy in school work together. We were both procrastinators.

But, enough about that. I shouldn’t be thinking about it.

I began gathering up apples, bananas, blueberries, and some raspberries for some crumble pie. It’s been awhile since I had some, grandma always made the best when I was little.

It’s when I suddenly looked up when I saw him. Staring right back me, looking equally as awkward and tense as I did.

”Hey...”

”Hi,”

Oh Lord, give me strength.

”Um...how have you been?”

He rubbed the back of his head, avoiding eye contact, and shifting his body.

”G-Good!I've been..good,”

”That’s good,”

God, this tension was killing me. I have to strike up a conversation, if I don’t I'm going to die of awkwardness.

”What have you been up to?”

”Y’know....just working and..”

”Yeah,”

I gulped and averted my gaze from his. I was about to say a quick goodbye and speed walk away, but Michael started talking.

”I was locked outside after you left,”

Shit!

”R-Really? How on earth could that have happened?”

”(Y/N).”

I gulped and looked at him with a nervous face.

”Yes?”

”I know it was you. Did you really have to do that?”

”Yes, I did!”

”Wow! That’s real mature for a collage student.”

”Thank you,”

I smirked at him and turned back to him.

”Sorry to end this lovely conversation, but I must resume my shopping so I can get home,”

”Why? So you could mope around for the rest of the day?”

I growled, “No, I actually have very important things to do at home!”

”Uh huh, I bet you’ve even cleaned out the shed for the truck,”

”You know I am a stubborn person, Micheal!! Of course I cleaned it for the the Big Fella!”

”’Big Fella’? Oh, so now the truck is a person? Ugh! Typical (Y/N),”

“Shut up!!”

I saw his face, which had regret and guilt, but I didn’t care. Before he could try to apologize, I walked off, tears starting to form in eyes. I quickly wiped them away and headed towards the frozen aisle and grabbed a box of Great Little Desserts blueberry pie.

Pie always made me feel better. No matter what the heck was bothering me.

Something suddenly panged inside of me, but I shrugged it off.I don’t want to think about what just happened. It was obvious that the both of us were coping very differently. Maybe being split up is for the best.

\- - - Later... - - -

I walked back towards the truck and put the groceries in the passenger seat, seating myself in the driver’s seat. I reached into my pocket to grab my key, but it wasn’t there.

”What the fuck?!” I checked every pocket twice and even looked inside the grocery bag. I pulled at my hair, internally cursing myself, and trying to think how I’m going to pay for another key.

That is until I see the key in the ignition already, the engine was on, purring. “How in the hell-?”

”Miss (Y/N),”

”Jesus fucking Christ!!”

I jumped and hit my head on the roof of the truck.I immediately grabbed my head and rubbed the aching spot, which was making my head hurt. Hurt like I just whacked with something like a purse, a leather purse.

”Are you alright?”

Optimus’ voice seemed worried even though he sounded calm, he was kinda hard to decipher if I’m being honest. But I’m pretty sure he’ll open up to me and be less awkward. Hopefully.

”Fuck...yeah, I’m fine. I just um...forgot about you, again.”

”It is fine, I understand that this is going to take some getting used to,”

”Thank you..”

”Is your head alright?

” I heard a ringing in my ears and I could feel a headache coming on, but I didnt want to worry Optimus any more than I’ve already have.

”Yes, it is.” I buckled my seat belt, making sure it tight and secured. “Now, can we please go home?”

”Of course, Miss (Y/N).”

The ride back home was smoother than the ride to the store, even though I still had to direct Optimus a lot, he did a pretty good job.

There’s this bridge that you have to cross in order to get into my ‘neighborhood’, if one can even call it that since the closest neighbor is 200 mikes away.

It was old and it was obvious that it needed to be restructured, I could hear the wood creak and groan under Optimus weight. It was nerve wracking, but it only lasted for a few seconds.

Of course, we got a little...off track. And by ‘off track’ I mean Optimus accidentally took a wrong turn and now we’re both forced to go back all the way around just to take the right road. Great.

”Ughh... I can’t believe this,”

”You humans have very complicated directions. You cannot expect me to just get accustomed to them right away, Miss (Y/N),”

”I know. I know. I’m sorry, I’m just frustrated. Tired. Bored.”

And hungry.

”Do not worry, I promise I will get you home as soon as possible.”

”Thank you, Optimus..”

I heard him hum what sounded like a ‘yes’ and smiled. I slipped off my boots and stretched a bit, I could hear bones pop. I groaned and leaned against the window.

I felt bad getting frustrated at Optimus, he’s new to this planet. Even though he’s the same semi-truck I used to take on trips. I was the one in control, not him.

I gently traced the door frame and closed my eyes.

I kept on doing that for awhile and could hear a somewhat purring. I opened my eyes(reluctantly) and looked around, trying to track down where the noise was coming from. It then dawned upon me that it was coming from the engine. Optimus’ engine.

I giggled and smirked. “You guys can purr?”

”P-Purr?”

”Hmm, well it’s uh-...God, how on earth am I gonna explain purring to a giant metal being?”

I began to think and then I got an idea.

“Cats!”

”Cats?”

”Cats purr, like you were a second ago. It can be a sign of pleasure sometimes.”

I smile and trace his door frame again.

”It also helps calm themselves down, relax,”

His engine began to purr again and I smiled. A purring giant sounded cute. Really cute.

Gosh, I’m weird.

I layed against the window and continued to trace his door frame, closing my eyes, and my breathing calm, steady.

In my mind, I imagined bragging to Michael about my cool new found friend, but I knew revealing Optimus existence to someone is a dumb move. Didn’t stop me from thinking about it though.


	7. Fireflies And Sapphire Eyes

I had only closed my eyes for a second and yet, when they fluttered open, the moon was out. Stars shined in the black sky and crickets could be heard from all around. The wind blew through the open windows and made me shiver.

I noticed Optimus’ engine wasn’t on, was he asleep?

”Optimus?”

No response.

Guess he is... Can Cybertronians sleep? And if they do, can they eat? Do they require the basic needs every other living thing does or they on some power source? Like gasoline or maybe stars? 

That would actually pretty gnarly- I mean cool, geez. Still got some high school slang in me.

I noticed that when I first entered collage, no one is the same as they were in high school, no one uses those slang words we would always yell, no cursed as much. No pranks, no rebels....well at least not as much as before.

I wonder how Cybertronians grew...could they grow? Did they start off like babies? But instead of soft skin, they have metal skin, and just have everything programmed into them? 

I should probably stop filling myself with questions, I’m just gonna give myself a headache. Speaking of my head, it had stopped hurting like a bitch, but I rather play it safe and take some painkillers in case the pain decided to bite me in the butt in the morning.

Luckily, it seemed Optimus found his way home while I was asleep. I’ll have to thank him later. It must have been a pain trying to navigate himself without my help, even though I wasn’t much help, I guess it something. And something is always better than nothing

I opened Optimus’s door as quietly a possible, well, at least tried to. I slid my shoes back on and grabbed the groceries, along with the keys. 

I walked into the house and put away the groceries, pulling out the jug of water of the fridge while I was putting the fruit away, and poured myself a glass.

For awhile I just stood there, leaning agasint the counter. The house was silent, everything in place just the way it always has been. I could hear the crickets chirping from outside and it seemed like they were the only living things in the world for a moment. A single moment.

And that’s what I love about the outdoors, the feeling of being alone, feeling like you’re the only living thing left alive when in reality, there are millions- no, billions upon billions of other creatures living right next door. That’s why I live out here, for the joy and feeling of never truely being alone. And now, I’m not actually alone. Now, I have this giant metal ailen in my yard, sleeping under the stars. 

Sure, I don’t know shit about him, but something tells me he’s more than what he tells me. More than a war hero, leader, ailen. More than a Prime and apperantly that’s saying a lot considering the honor of being one, but there has to be more than just that.

He’s a living thing, a giant breathing metal being from another world that fell eons ago. Now, he’s here. With _me_.

I don’t know why, but that makes me feel special. In more ways than one, more than I could count.

How in the hell did I get so lucky?

\- - - Later... - - -

The tub was half full with warm water, almost still until I shifted or moved even the slightest. It was silent and it made me uncomfortable for some reason, I couldn’t place my finger on. 

I thought taking a warm bath would help and as of now, it hasn’t done me much except relaxing my body. But I still had a uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. 

I submerged myself under water for moment before coming back up and wiping my face.

I think I’ve been in long enough..

I got out and dryer myself off, then slipped my undergarments on along with a nightgown. With my hair damp and my face still a little shiney from the water, I headed downstairs into the living room and sat myself down on the couch.

I wanted to sleep, but I couldn’t. My head was buzzing with questions for Optimus, but the Big Fella was sleeping. He needed his rest, probably tired from the long drive today.

”I still can’t believe he got back here all by himself-“ I rubbed the back of my head-“I mean, we were in the middle of nowhere before I dozed off, I hope it wasn’t too much trouble,”

It hadn’t dawn upon me that I  _lived_  in the middle of nowhere.

I heard loud mechanical sounds from outside and opened the kitchen window to look outside to see Optimus up and walking about. I quickly rushed outside, not even bothering to put on boots, the grass tickling my feet I as ran towards Optimus.

He seemed to be headed towards the shed, the ground shaking with every step he took. I was stumbling, but I had too many questions to ask Optimus uand I was determined to have answers. Then I fell.

”Oof! Ow...”

I held my nose which thankfully wasn’t bleeding, but the impact of my face hitting the solid ground still hurt. “Miss (Y/N)-“ I was suddenly scooped up into Optimus’s servos, at eye-level. The sudden moment and action made me jolt forward-“What are you doing up?”

I shook my head, dizzy and still shaken from almost falling out of Optimus’s servos. “I should be asking you the same thing, Optimus,”

”You don’t need to worry about me, Miss (Y/N),”

”Are all of your people formal or is it just you?”

He softly smiled. And I swear my soul left my body because it was just so darn cute, Optimus. A giant metal being, softly smiling, was cute. 

“Not all of us are formal, I choose to be,”

”There ain’t no need to be, I’m no one special,”

Optimus Prime, leader of the good guys, the Autobots. Fighting, killing the Decepticons, chose to be formal? It was kinda funny, seeing how he always seemed serious and focused, and yet he took the time to polite to others. Even to other races.

Us humans talk shit to eachother just because of race, color, or religion, Cybertronian’s were so cool and accepting. Man, we really are the worst, huh?

“Nonsense, Miss (Y/N). You are providing me shelter, you have my utmost respects.” His face plates softened and he smiled again, at me. My heart melted a bit and I smiled back, from ear to ear.

”You have my utmost respects too, Big Fella,” 

His optics seemed to gleam, shining in the night. Like sapphires, beautiful sapphires in the moonlight. I then recalled all of the questions buzzing in my head moments ago, I wanted to be educated on Cybertronian’s.

They seemed so fascinating and much more interesting than us horrible humans. “Big Fella, could you tell me more about Cybertronian’s?” I looked up at him, his facial plates making an expression I couldn’t quite decipher. “U-uh, Nevermind! Forget I asked!” I quickly added before looking down and began playing with my fingers, a habit that I did when I was nervous? Was he angry at me for asking? Oh God, the last thing I want is to upset a giant metal man, a Prime in this situation. I had no idea what they were capable of. And I really didn’t want to find out, I rather keep my short life.

But he didn’t speak, his face plates looked puzzled, like he thinking or processing what I had just asked him. I could hear the crickets chirping, the sound of forest animals scurrying around. All of these sounds were peaceful, but Optimus’s silence was terrifying.

”You wish to know more about my people?”

”Yes! I want to know more about your race! You guys are just so rad and I want to know more!”

He looked at me with soft optics, those sapphire blue optics staring- piercing through me. It send a shiver up spine, it gave me chills. But I kinda liked the way he was staring at me. The way it made me feel like I was on spot, but he was starring for quite some time and it was starting to become a bit awkward.

”Ahem!”

He shook his head and composed himself, his faceplates turning a bit pink if I think? “I’d be very glad to share everything with you, Miss (Y/N),” 

“Thank you! You don’t know how much this means to me! My head has been buzzing with questions all evening!!”

He beamed at me and set me on his shoulder. We started talking for who knows how long, he told me about his people and their ways, what Carries, Sires, and Sparklings are, and their planet. Oh, Cybertron sounded wonderful, he described it as such a thriving planet, full of life. Praxus and Crystal City have to be my favorite places he described to me, they sounded so beautiful, elegant, mesmerizing, the detail he used to describe them made me feel like I’ve seen it, like I was once there in all of its glory. I wish I could go up there and actually see it for myself, but I can’t. 

And he can’t go back home. 

The thought made me sad, but I didn’t say anything, and let Optimus continue rambling about his wonderful home, before the war, before the Decepticons. 

I don’t know why I was sad. It wasn’t my planet, I hadn’t watched the fall of it, but listening to Optimus talk about it... It almost felt like I was there too. And sure, I didn’t understand a lot of what he told me, but it was nice to listen to anyway. It was nice to hear him talk about his home planet, but it also hurt. It was still there, but it wasn’t he same place he grew up in. I could relate to that very deeply.. It’s the same place, but it isn’t the same people, same friends... it feels.. different.

I felt bad for Optimus, he talks likes it still there, with no war. Honestly, I knew how he felt. America was dealing with so much war, it was why I loved exploring.

To be in a different place and forget about all of the bad things happening. Sure, it may not be the best coping mechanism, but it worked.

I yawned and leaned on Optimus’s helm, closing my eyes, and listened to his soft, silvery voice. Under the stars, with crickets chirping, and the breeze that made the trees dance.

I think I can get used to this..

\- - - Later - - -

*3rd P.O.V*

Optimus had been rambling for who knows how long, he was happy that he had someone to talk to about Cybertron. Sure, he had the other Autobots on the Ark, but talking about the good times also brought back horrible memories. With (Y/N) though, she hadn’t known the pain and loss of losing Cybertron, yet she still showed great interest in it.

A curious femme with a optimistic outlook. Stubborn from what he’s seen. Those few years he had barely been used, he’s seen countless places, cities. And she always there, along with a male. They always used him to travel to far places, to be honest, he actually enjoyed the trips. Exploring this planet and seeing all of it’s life helped the Prime. He had many questions about the planet they called Earth, just like (Y/N) had questions about Cybertron. He hoped to have them answered and to understand the ~~organics~~  humans better, they were strange creatures, but surely they would look at his kind the same.

It then dawned upon him that (Y/N) had been listening to him for awhile now and must be in great need of recharge, they could continue their conversation in the morning when she was ‘freshened up’ as she put it.

”Miss (Y/N), it is rather late and I think it would be best for and me to get some recharge,”

No response.

”Miss (Y/N)?”

He gently picked her up from the spot she was perched on, cupping her in his large servos. “(Y/N)?” He gently poked her small, soft figure with his digit, receiving a groan in response to his action. His eyes widened in surprise of the sound, it wasn’t that he hadn’t heard a groan before, but it was strange to hear it coming from such a small thing.

He held her close to his chasis, slowly walking towards her house, the ground shaking with each step he took. Luckily, (Y/N) wasn’t disturbed by Optimus’s footsteps shaking the ground.

He fumbled with her bedroom window, trying his best not to break it, but that’s exactly what happened. He had pulled off one of the arched windows and began to panic. Optimus didn’t know what do or how to fix it, he hoped (Y/N) wouldn’t be too mad at him. 

He gently laid here down on the unusually soft berth and tucked her in the best he could. “Sleep well, Miss (Y/N),” Optimus backed away from the window and sat in the grass. Earth was a strange place, every living thing was organic, creatures with fur and scales, and these humans.

They were so soft and small, from what he’s seen from (Y/N), especially the femmes. The hair on top of her little head made her look...adorable. And her (E/C) eyes send chills all over his chassis, he liked it.

Light flickering pulled Optimus away from his thoughts about (Y/N), tiny lights flickering on and off. A little thing flew infront of his face, he then noticed that the little flickering lights were all around him. The small lights made him smile.

He hadn’t smiled this much in awhile, it was nice. He hoped that there were more days like this one to come in the near future.


	8. The Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After almost falling out the window, you spend the late morning with Optimus

*(Y/N)’s P.O.V*

The sun shined on my scrunched up face, eyes closed tightly, and back aching with pain. I had been up for a little while, awaking with my butt in the air and drool all over my pillow. I groaned and finally decided to sit up, the pain in my back increasing for a second before dying down again.

I squinted my eyes and reached over to close the window. Only to not grab anything. “What the fu-! AH!” I pushed myself away from the window and fell onto the floor, hitting my head on the wooden floorboards. “Ow...” I sat up, rubbing my head, and wincing at the pain. Then looked up at the window, to see one of arched windows had been torn off.

My eyes widened and I quickly got up to look out the window. Looking down, I see the missing window on the ground, placed against the tree right next to my window.

”How in the hell did that happen?”

Maybe Optimus...it had to be an accident, he’d never break anything on purpose. Would he?

I shook my head and chuckled to myself. ‘No way, he’s  a gentle giant.’ I nodded to myself and layed back down, taking a deep breath, and closing my eyes. Trying to recall what had happened the night before.

Everything that had happened last night almost seemed like a dream, everything I had learned sounded like something from a fairy tale. And I loved every second of it. I wonder if Optimus is up to talk some more. And with that thought, I trotted downstairs, passing by the kitchen window I saw something. I quickly opened the windows and poked my head out to see Optimus on his knees staring at something in the grass, it was a funny sight to see, I had to keep myself from bursting out loud with laughter. “Optimus?” I called out to him, but to no avail, he didn’t hear me. “Optimus!” Shouting his name seemed to get his attention, he jumped, and looked over at me with wide optics. I gestured him to come over to window and he obliged, slowly getting up from his position, and making his way towards me.

”Good Morning, Big Fella,”

He got down on his abdominal and rested his head on his arms, staring me with now calm optics. “Good morning, Miss (Y/N). Did you sleep well?” 

“I did, thank you for asking! What about you?”

”I slept alright.”

“Speaking of sleeping and such... Did you break my window?”

He looked down sheepishly.

”I am terribly sorry, Miss (Y/N). I had no intention of breaking it, I only wished to tuck into your berth,”

My heart melted and my expression softened, “You didn’t have to do that, Optimus. You could have just woken me up,”

”I am aware, but I did not wish to disturb your slumber,”

”Thank you, you’re too kind,” I beamed at him, my smile reached from ear to ear. Optimus sheepishly smiled and shook his head. “I was only making sure you were comfortable whislt you were recharging, Miss (Y/N),”

”Thank you, again. I’m sorry that I fell asleep during our conversation, I should’ve told you I was getting tired,”

”It was no trouble, Miss (Y/N),”

”Still...” I look at him with a soft gaze, “Thank you. I mean it..”

We stayed like that for awhile, not talking. Just Optimus and I looking at eachother through the window, at that moment I could actually see all of the small and careful little details in his face. Every single layer of metal that made this giant man seem so... human. And his eyes... they looked so full of emotion and life, the fact that he was an giant metal man seemed to dissapear behind everything that made him human. The soft way he spoke, his body language, his facial expressions, the way he looked at things with curiousity you could only find in a child’s eyes.

This alien that is staring back at me with the same fondness as I was, laying on his metal abdomen, his servos playing with the blades grass, some getting stuck between his digit. This alien was a war hero, his planet had been destroyed, many friends and comrades, dead... and yet, he’s seems so nice and friendly and just... just wonderful. 

I don’t know how’d I’d be if I had gone through everything he had. I admire him for that, even though life and past friends had been cruel to him, he seems to just keep on going. Optimus is the most amazing person that I’ve ever met.

After staring at eachother for over 3 minutes, I had decided that this was getting a little... uncomfortable. So cleared my throat, “So... what were you doing?”

”Hm? Oh, I was admiring the tiny insects and their dirt pile,”

”You mean ants? Yeah, those dirt piles are called colonies. They build it up and go under ground, it’s pretty cool,”

”Ant colonies...? Do they fight other ants?”

I chuckle and shake my head, “No, no. They’re called colonies cause that’s how they work, they all work together to keep the coloney together,”

”Hmmm, it seems that it is not just you humans and us Cybertronians who have things in common,”

”You got that right, Big Fella! You should see how monkeys are,”

”Monkeys?”

”Kinda like humans, but more hairy and stronger,”

He gave me a weird look, an oddly confused one at that. Or, at least from what I can tell, still trying to figure that part out.

I walk away from the window, deciding to make myself a quick cup of coffee, and go outside with Optimus.

I put in the grounds into the maker, making sure to at least make 3 cups worth of coffee. I usually drank a lot, it’s probably bad for my health, but whatever. As I’m waiting for that, I look at the window at the Prime to see him with his eyes closed and venting (breathing, apparently. All of this different worded stuff is confusing..) softly. I smile down at the sight. I was starting to get used to this, even though it has only been 3 days, I can’t help, but get comfortable with the idea of a giant robot man sleeping outside my house. It was him being the truck I really needed time getting used to, not that it weirds me out or anything... Okay, it kinda does, but I’m gonna have to live it. 

I decided to open all of the windows, letting the bright warm sun leak in and the breeze flow throughout my large, but empty and quiet abode. It was nice to let fresh air inside the house, besides, the few potted plants that I had that weren’t dead could use a little sunshine. I heard a small ‘beep’ and walked over to coffee machine, grabbing my favorite mug, which had a painting of the moon accompanied with little stars. I fixed myself a cup, making sure to add a lot of sugar (I have a sweet tooth, I can’t help it). I sip on my cup and sit down on the hard wooden floors.

I let my mind wander as I drink my coffee, but my mind is filled with nothing, but the events of the past few days. It crazy how things could change so fast, it really is. Just three days ago I was emotional over my breakup with Micheal, then the next moment I was being held in He palm of _him_. Every moment just kept on coming right after the next.

Something around the corner after every turn, it was different. Every day since I met _him_ been different. It was quite nice... not being stuck in a loop.. a routine, day after day. A soft smile spread across my face, I took another sip of my coffee and stood up from the floor, making my way towards the love seat. I placed my cup on the table and sat down, snuggling into the small pillow that was already rested on the seat. My eyes closing, I thought about the possibilities of events that could happen over the next few days before I had to go back to school. But I’m sure my thought would come nothing close to what they had in store for me and my new found friend.


	9. My Side Of The Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up to The now smaller sized robot in your house and trying to wake you up, is definitely not the perfect wake up call. Realizing that you need to go out again for a supplies for your Spring project for school. You leave Optimus home while you go into town, letting the Prime alone inside your house and alone with his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know.. I’m lazy. I’m sorry I haven’t gotten anything out in 5 months, school has just been a pain and I’ve been using up all of my free time for anime and drawing, cause.. I’m a nerd. Im also reading the Original Transformers Comics sooooo...
> 
> Again, sorry. But I’m gonna try to get more stuff out, but school comes first
> 
> I actually saw the Bumblebee movie twice and I LOVED IT! ANYONE WHO HASNT WATCHED IT SHOULD! MY METAL SON WAS SO CUTE AND BADASS!
> 
> OPTIMUS WAS SO COOL TOO! I really want him to have his own actual movie, he deserves it, and I love him so much!
> 
> I hope you all had a Merry Christmas, New Years, And Valentines Day! Even tho I’m super duper late

I heard the window creak open, sun shining on my face. Ugh... I pulled the pillow over my head.

 

“(Y/N)?”

 

Ugh.. Who was calling my name? Couldn’t they just let me sleep for 5 more minutes?

I felt something quite big and cold nudge my cheek. I groaned.

”Miss (Y/N)?”

I squeezed my eyes shut, my head hurt. I groaned again and shooed the the cold thing away.

The cold thing nudged me again, poking my body, “Miss (Y/N), please get up”

”Ugh.. What is it?”

I sat up and shrugged whatever was gripping my shoulder off. I rubbed my eyes.

”What..? What is it..?”

Once my vision decided to stop being blurry, I looked up. My eyes widened.

A large servo was right next to the seat I had settled myself in, coming in from the window.

”What the- Optimus! Get your ha- s-servo out of the damn window! You’re gonna break it!!”

I quickly got up and tried to push his servo back out the window from which it came. “Ugh!”

I fell onto the floor as Optimus pulled his servo out of the window, while I was still pushing it.

”Ow..”

Damn it. How many more times am I gonna fall onto the floor this week?

”Miss (Y/N)?! Are you alright?”

”Yup..” I rubbed my head and sat up. Looking at the window to be met with Optimus’ face.

”I didn’t mean to alarm you-“

”Eh, it’s alright Big Fella”

”I just wanted to check up on you”

”O-Oh.. thanks, but please don’t ever stick hand- I mean, servo through the window again. Please.”

His optics softened, “Of course, (Y/N). I won’t do it again”

I got up from the floor and stretched. Ugh, my backs hurts. Why do I sleep on the darn chair anyway? 

I looked at the table and saw my still half full cold cup of coffee. Darn it, another waste of coffee.

”Miss (Y/N)”

”Yeah- I mean, Yes?”

I looked back at Optimus, “I was wondering if you could teach me a bit more about you and your human culture” His metal lips curled into a soft smile.

I felt my cheeks heat up a bit, What a lovely smile.. for a giant metal man, his lips looked so nice.

”Really?”

”Yes, If it’s no problem. It’s that I’ve told you so much of my people and I am just as equally as curious about you humans”

”S-Sure! It’s no problem at all! I’m happy to help, Big Fella” I smile back at him.

I feel so estactic about this if I’m completely honest. I mean, this giant metal man wants to know humans, AND he’s asked ME to teach him.

I’m like, the least qualified person in the whole world to be teaching him of Earth’s and humans history.

But where should I start?? I barely remember anything from high school.. and the stuff that college is stuffing down my throat isn’t really instresting.

“Hmm..” I turned on my heel and towards the sleeves. Pulling some of the books out and tossing them aside.

”No.. no, no, no”

”Miss (Y/N)?”

”No, n- here it is!”

Optimus’ face had confusion written all over it, “Sorry, I was just looking for this” I showed him the book in my hands. “It’s my family journal, my mom made one for almost the entire family”

”All of your history?”

”Well, not all of it, but my mom did her best gathering every small scrap of info about our family she could find”

I softly smiled at the book and looked at Optimus, his optics were wide, and his expression looked surprised

”What..? Is something wrong?”

”Umm..”

Optimus was dumbfounded, what was he supposed to say??

”Was it something I said?”

He shook his head, still looking a bit shocked, “I-It was nothing, Miss (Y/N)”

”You sure?” 

“Absolutely”

I rose my eyebrow in confusion, but brushed it off. “Alright.. Anyway”

I pushed my chair next to the window and sat myself down. 

”So, my family is kinda known for baking”

”Baking?”

”Mmhm” I looked at him with a smile and the look on his face made my heart melt.

The look in his eyes, the curiosity. He just seemed to interested just by a single new word.. Just like I was. I think he might be even more curious than me.

”Baking is well.. making food, wait. Not food, technically sweets. Like cookies and stuff.. You know?” 

Optimus shook his head, “We cybertronians  don’t have.. ‘sweets’. Engeron is the primal source of energy”

”Energon.. I remember you mentioned something about that”

”Probably before you fell into recharge”

”Heh.. Yeah, again. So sorry about that, it was a bit rude of me”

”Miss (Y/N), it is perfectly fine” He gave me a comforting smile, oh god, that smile.

It was the cutest smile I’ve ever seen. It made my chest feel all warm.

”If I had any problem with it, I assure you I would say so”

”A-Alright..”

I gave him a small smile back and turned my attention back to the book.

”But Yeah.. baking, I don’t really know why, but that’s what my family’s history is based on”

”You’re unaware of its origin?”

”I mean, we have an idea, but we aren’t sure. The foundation of my family goes way back”

I rubbed the back of my neck, “Anyway, back to that. My mom’s side of the family came from Germany and my dad’s side came from Spain”

The look on Optimus’ face spelled out confusion. Ugh, I’m not the one who should be explaining these things.

”They’re different sides of the world, like here, we’re in the U.S.A, America”

”I see.. According to the data I’ve collected, your planet had only one landform, Pan-“

”Pangea, s-sorry I cut you off, but yeah. That’s true”

”Hmm, then tell me, Miss (Y/N)”

“..?” I tilted my head at him.

“Why do you humans fight over the color of your frames?”

Oh thank god, a question I can actually answer.

”Well.. it’s a stupid answer”

”I am sure if it has caused this much rage and war, it is not stupid”

Oh this poor, sweet, innocent man.

I sigh, “Because, white people thought and  _still_  think that the color of others skin ranked their intelligence and worth as a living being.”

Optimus stared at me, his optics growing wide, and clicking? Like he was processing what I had just said..

”See..? I told you it was stupid”

”I understand, the war that started own my home planet was for equality among cybertronians”

”Oh yeah.. I remember you telling me that”

He nodded. I looked at him and he looked back at me. This was strange, weird, fascinating.. I looked back down at the book in my hands.

”You know.. Whenever I need to take something off my mind.. I think about the summers I used to spend at my grandparents farm”

”Farm?”

His optics suddenly sparked interest, good.

”Mmhm, I’ll tell you all about it”

I know war is hard, my father, and brother are deployed right now. So, I now how much it hurts to think about it.

Maybe not on Optimus’ level, but if I could help him just relax or forget about.. I think I’m doing good.

Yeah, I’m doing good.


	10. Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hours of showing and talking with Optimus about your childhood, family history, you name it, you get an unexpected call. Unfortunately having to leave the soft giant all by himself for the rest of the afternoon

I giggled, softly smiling at Optimus as I traced my finger on his metal chest as he lied on his back. His helm laying in the grass, the bright sun shining down on the both of us.

I had just finished the story of a family fishing trip that always made me laugh, geez, it even got a chukle out of the Big Fella too.

It was deep, low, but soft, and just kinda made my chest feel warm. Husky, his chuckle was husky.

“Pleasant story, (Y/N). It sounds like a fond memory”

“It is, I kinda miss going fishing”

“What prevents you from going now? You are able to, are you not?”

“I mean, I am practically an adult, but I don’t know. Going fishing by myself seems kinda, y’know, boring”

I sighed, tracing my finger over the curves and crevasses of Optimus’s chest plating. I was honestly still mesmerized by his giant metal form. It was nice.

”What if we went together?”

”Huh?”

“If that is alright with you, Miss (Y/N)”

 Me and Optimus..

Together on a fishing trip.. I don’t even think I could find a pole big enough for him to fish with.

”Really?” 

“Yes, really. I wish to learn more about Earth and spending time with you has taught me much”

I felt my chest tighten.

My cheeks suddenly dusted with a pink.

Why did that make me happy?

I shrugged the feeling away, “Same to you, Big Fella,” I smiled at him, “I’d appreciate that honestly, maybe we can go during the weekend or maybe summer”

He nodded, returning my smile with one of his own.

“Sounds good to me, (Y/N)”

I sat up, crisscrossing my legs as I stared at him. His eyes were distracted, staring at his metal hand that was messing with the grass.

I bit the inside of my cheek, where would I take him for a camping trip?

Nowhere popular, we’ll probably have to stay close to the house since no one is around for miles. But I want to take him somewhere nice, like maybe to the ‘fairy ring’ me and Micheal used to go to when we hiked out into the woods..?

No, no. That’s weird.

Maybe the clearing near the lake and waterfall?

It is a little ways away from the house, but it is a nice spot.

”Hmm..” I bit my bottom lip, why am I getting so worked up about it? It isn’t gonna be for awhile, two weeks at least.. Maybe. That’s plenty of time to find a nice spot to go camping and fishing.

I was pulled away from my thoughts at the sound of ringing.

I looked towards the house and quickly got off of Optimus’ chest. Making my way inside, I quickly grabbed the phone.

”Hello, (Y/N) (Y/L/N) speaking-“

”(Y/N)!!”

A high pitched voice that I knew too well shouted into the phone and I pulled my head away on instinct.

”Jane..! Stop doing that!” 

I narrowed my eyebrows, even though she wasn’t there to see my upset face.

”Where are you?! We’ve been waiting for like, an hour!”

What? Waiting for me? For what??

”Wait, what’s going on?”

”Did you really forget our plans to hang out?!”

Aw fuck.

”O-Oh! Oh my god, I’m so sorry!”

”How’d you forget?! You were the one who made the plan in first place”

I sighed, “I know! I know! I’m sorry, it just totally slipped my mind”

Meeting a giant robot and befriending him kinda makes you forget about your actual life.

”Well, hurry up and get over here! Do I need to pick you up?”

Oh god no.

”No!” I cleared my throat, “I-I mean- No, thanks, I got it. I’ll be there in-... Um.. 20 minutes?”

”(Y/N), for real, it’s no problem for me to head down there and pick you up”

”I’m fine! Really! I’ll be there soon!”

”(Y/N)-!”

I slammed the phone down, ending the call, and letting out a big sigh of relief that I didn’t even know I was holding in.

”I can’t believe I forgot” 

“Forgot what?”

”Aah!” I jumped, startled. Suddenly facing the direction of the voice to see Optimus’ face staring at me through the nearby window.

“Sorry to startle you”

”I-It’s Fine, I’m just jumpy when I’m on edge”

”Whatever is making you feel that way, Miss (Y/N)?”

I softly sighed, “Life, Big Fella. Life”

I started making my way upstairs, leaving a confused Optimus behind, still looking inside the house through the window.

I grabbed some causal clothes and through them on, grabbing my worn out sneakers, not bothering to untie them before putting them on.

“Miss (Y/N)?”

”?!” I looked over at the window to se Optimus looking at me, “Y-Yes?”

”May I ask where you’re heading off to?”

”Oh, yes, of course. I’m going out with some of my friends”

I grabbed my wallet and walked towards the window. Opening up the not broken arched window, I sat on the window sill. Smiling at him, “I’ll be taking my bike into town, so you can stay here”

”Are you sure, (Y/N)? I have no problem taking you”

His servo laid out before me, gesturing me to hop on, and I did so. I honestly loved being up so high in the air, it was cool!

”It’s fine, Big Fella. I’m probably gonna be with them for a little while and I don’t just wanna leave you in town all by yourself”

”I could drive myself back here”

”I don’t want you getting lost. Look, it’s fine, really. I’ll be a-okay” I offered him a reassuring smile, placing my small hand on the digit I guessed that was his thumb.

”If you are so sure, than I will not argue with you,” His eyes softened as he looked down at me. His soft, blue, sapphire eyes. So beautiful and entrancing.. Like the ocean waters.

Oh my god.

Did I really just think that??

I could feel my cheeks heat up a bit in self-embarrassment.

”G-Good, and don’t worry. I’ll be fine, I have the most coolest, badassest friends ever”

He chuckled. 

“And they have the most kind and caring friend ever”

Did he just..?

Did he just compliment me?

I stared up at him and blinked.

He only smiled warmly at me.

Oh my god. Quick. Quick! Say thank you! Return the compliment! Do something!

I cleared my throat, “A-Aw shucks! Thanks, Big Guy! I think you’re the most gentle and  interesting friend I’ve ever had”

I returned the smile, patting his thumb again, and stood up. Smooshing myself against the windows on his chest, trying to hug him.

Another chuckle ran through my ears and I was suddenly lifted up. I would’ve stumbled or fallen down if Optimus had not suddenly cupped me in his servos.

Bringing me close to his face, I then smooshed against his metal cheek. 

I tried my best to hold in the squeak that threatened to leave my throat.

He was so cute! 

My smile grew into the my doofiest smile I had ever made as I rubbed my cheek against his own. Mindful of the sharp edges and metal layers that made up his face.

“I’m glad you think highly of me”

”Of course I would! You’re a freaking alien! I think you’re the most tub- a-awesome person ever!”

”Well, I’ll have to let you know I have the upmost respect and think highly of you as well”

”Thanks!”

Optimus suddenly cupped me close to his chest as he adjusted his form. Sitting on the ground and carefully plopping me back down.

”Now, have fun, and don’t stay out to late”

I giggled, “I won’t! I promise! I’ll be back before you now it, Big Fella!”

He nodded and I waved at him as I headed for my bike. Riding away into town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really want to ask this, but could someone write some transformers fluff with Optimus or Ratchet for me? I could really use it
> 
> I’m okay, I just saw the new Pet Semetery yesterday and I’m kind of sensitive to that stuff, especially with children and death
> 
> And I haven’t been having too much of a good day thinking about it. Especially when my thoughts always go back to the originals ending
> 
> I know it kinda sounds like a stupid thing to be triggered by, but I could just really use something to take my mind off of it
> 
> Anyway, quick update on how I’m gonna be scheduling the updates of my chapters.
> 
> After this chapter I’m gonna focus on Stardust for a little bit, god it’s been awhile since I worked on that book. But after that then I’ll add more to this book and rinse and repeat, just so I'm giving both books attention


End file.
